Thundercats a royal lion wedding
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here it is the wedding of Lion-o and Liosia!


_Here it is the wedding of Lion-o and Liosia!_

Lion-o and Liosia were planning for their wedding. It was going to be a fine wedding in deed. This was going to be a big moment for them.

Liosia had a beautiful dress made for the occasion. Right now she was trying it on to see if it will fit. Sure enough it did. It was fabulous. She loved it. Her mother came in. "Well mom what do you think?" Liosia asked.

"You look beautiful." she said.

"I hope Lion-o will think so too." Liosia said.

"I know he will." her mother said.

Lion-o knew he had to pick a best man. He chose his brother Tygra for it. Lion-o had changed over the time since the Thundercats journey and defeat of Mum-Ra. Lion-o had grown up, he now was showing a fuller mane. It was pretty amazing.

The wedding day was tomorrow and everyone and thing was hopping with excitement. This was going to be this fine day in spring will be a day to remember.

Lion-o and Liosia were making sure everything was perfect.

They checked everything. "It is all good." Lion-o said.

"Yes looks everything is ready for tomorrow." Liosia said.

"I can't wait till tomorrow because we will be husband and wife." Lion-o said.

"I know," Liosia said.

The next morning both Lion-o and Liosia woke up bright and early and they began to get ready. Pumrya, Cheetara and some other girls helped her get ready for the wedding. Her friends did her hair and make up all nice.

She looked very beautiful.

Lion-o had help getting ready from his brother and some other guys. He looked very handsome.

The wedding was about to start.

Lion-o was standing at the altar. He was soon going to marry the cat of his dreams.

Liosia started to walk down the aisle.

Lion-o saw her she looked so beautiful. It was hard to even describe how beautiful she was. She was a true vision of beauty in Lion-o's eyes.

She came up to him and took his hand.

The preacher began to speak. "Friends we a gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lion-o and Liosia who are going to become our future king and queen." he said.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, for her to be your queen, be true to her, share the throne, and love her through good and bad till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, for him to be your king, be true to him, share the throne, and love him through good and bad till death do you part?" the preacher said.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Lion-o repeat after me," the preacher said.

"I love this woman and take her as my wife and queen. I cherish her more than treasure for she is my greatest treasure. She has my heart and I have her's. No matter how big the storm or obstacle I will always love her. She fills me with light. Together we will rule fair and just. Just as my love will be for her." the preacher said.

"I love this woman and take her as my wife and queen. I cherish her more than treasure for she is my greatest treasure. She has my heart and I have her's. No matter how big the storm or obstacle I will always love her. She fills me with light. Together we will rule fair and just. Just as my love will be for her." Lion-o repeated.

"Liosia repeat after me," the preacher said.

"I love this man and take him as my husband and king. I will love him as much as he loves me for he is the apple of my eye. He is in my heart as I am in his. No matter how long a day or trail I will always love him. He fills me with hope. Together will rule with hope and purity. Just as his love will be for me." the preacher said.

"I love this man and take him as my husband and king. I will love him as much as he loves me for he is the apple of my eye. He is in my heart as I am in his. No matter how long a day or trail I will always love him. He fills me with hope. Together will rule with hope and purity. Just as his love will be for me." Liosia said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

"May I present our new royal couple," the preacher said.

Afterwards Claudius made an announcement at the celebration dinner. "I now step down as king. The coronation will be next week." he said.

Everyone began to celebrate once again soon Thundera will have a new king and queen.

This was a big moment.

Lion-o and Liosia went out on their honeymoon. This was just the beginning.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
